


Certainty

by andadobeslabs



Series: Identity [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/andadobeslabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin couldn’t help but feel like people were trying to make something complicated that seemed obvious and right to Lin all along.</p><p>Sequel to Identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

Lin woke with the sun for the first time in weeks. They groaned a bit, realizing they had slept in, and rolled to get out of bed, but an arm held them in place. They looked over at the man from the night before.

“Stay, babe.” He said, quickly correcting himself. “Or whatever you want me to call you.”

“‘Babe’ isn’t exactly flattering no matter who you’re saying it to.” Lin said, without amusement. He laughed.

“I’m really glad we did this. I never thought i’d end up digging a guy with lady parts.” Lin sighed, loudly. If it had been anyone other than themselves on the receiving end of this phrase, they might have corrected him. ‘Not a guy… also because they’re on me, they’re not lady parts’ .

But he didn’t call Lin ‘miss’ and didn’t tell them that he wished they would just ‘smile a little more, it makes you so much prettier’ and that was enough that Lin could pretend to overlook his ignorance.

“I need to get to work.” Lin said, getting out of bed. Lin looked at him. “I am going to jump in the shower. You can feel free to stick around, but I’ll be out the door shortly after.” He stood up and kissed them, his hands on their waist.

“Alright. I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“Sure.” Lin watched him carefully as he left the room, and then the apartment.

Lin jumped in the shower, and while washing, reminded themselves how ambivalent they felt about their body. Despite the fact that everyone misunderstood Lin, assuming that they must be uncomfortable with their more ‘feminine’ characteristics, Lin just accepted that they were a part of them, and that nothing about breasts or wide hips were necessarily feminine attributes, because they were Lin’s and not a woman’s.

Or, as Lin's mother had said to them when said characteristics first started to develop, "These don't make you any less Lin, they're just another part of you. If anyone gives you shit about it, tell them they can take it up with me!"

Lin couldn’t help but feel like people were trying to make something complicated that seemed obvious and right to Lin all along.

Lin smiled and nodded through a whole day of female pronouns, but got some relief when Mako continued to only call them “Chief” and never ‘she’ or ‘her’. Not that Lin had ever told him to do it, but he was an intuitive kid.

That night, Lin shed the officer’s uniform for something a little more appropriate for the night life. While Lin considered calling the guy from the night before, they decide they’d rather not spend the night with someone in their bed again.

But a person could still have a drink, right?

Lin took a seat at the bar next to a guy they knew relatively well. He scoffed in their direction.

“What?” Lin asked, not looking at him.

“I can’t believe they let the Avatar in here with her guy on the side. She might be dating Asami Sato, but don’t take advantage of the privacy of our safe space to cheat on your girlfriend.” Confused, Lin whipped their head around to see what the man was talking about.

Korra was indeed present, in a short blue dress, smiling and dancing. With her was a young man. If Lin hadn’t had the conversation they had a few nights ago, they might have agreed with the man sitting next to them.

But the dark hair pulled back into a hat, bright green eyes, and unmistakeable smile gave it away. Lin smiled a bit.

Korra made eye contact with Lin for a moment, and whispered something in the man’s ear. He grinned, and when he turned to make eye contact with Lin as well, he waved and nodded, knowingly. “

Cheating, yeah.” Lin said, with a chuckle in their voice. “That’s what’s happening.”

“Oh wait, you mean…” The guy looked at Lin, eyebrows raised. He looked back at the couple on the dance floor. “I'm a jerk. Good for them, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Lin said, smiling into their drink as the Avatar pulled her boyfriend into a kiss. “It _is_ good for them.”


End file.
